


the 1

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, They deserved better, blair waldorf and dan humphrey washing dishes again, dair - Freeform, i have no clue what year henry bass was born so the timeline is a bit weird, i'm still crying about season 6, post season 6 but serena and dan aren't married yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: Blair Waldorf-Bass has the perfect life. She's married, expecting a child, has her own house, and she's finally settled.Until she founds out that her best friend is getting married to her former lover.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Just one say that this is my first fic ever so pls be nice but don't hesitate to leave some comments on how i can improve my writing as well. this fic is inspired by taylor swift's song the 1. happy reading!!

It’s been a year since Blair and Chuck got married, she’s been pregnant for four weeks but no one knows yet and she’s one hundred percent sure who’s the father this time. Chuck bought a townhouse for her and their soon to be growing family, Dorota still works with her and everything’s good for Blair now. 

Until today.

Serena texted her, saying she and Dan had something to announce so they scheduled a dinner in the Bass’ household tonight. Blair’s preparing dinner along with Dorota when she hears Serena enter the house with an excited look on her face.

“Hey, B!” Her best friend is practically squealing in front of her.

“Hey, S.” Blair hugs her best friend and she sees Dan trailing behind Serena and closing the door behind him. 

Dan Humphrey. Everyone expected Serena and Dan to get back together at some point, like what they expected of her and Chuck but sometimes, she still thinks at night when Chuck is on one of his business trips, leaving Blair all alone in their home, what would happen if Blair choose Dan instead. Blair would’ve probably said that she loves him too that night. They would start their relationship over in Rome and take things slow. But she’s Mrs. Bass now and it’s who she’s supposed to be. 

“So, what’s the news?” Blair asked.

Serena has to bite her lip from smiling so hard, “Is Chuck here? I want him to hear this news too.”

Blair let out a breathy laugh and looked down on her feet before looking back at Serena, “No. He’s on a business trip in Beijing right now.” Like he always is.

“Aw! Well, okay, I’ll just show you.” Then Serena shows her hand.

A ring. 

There’s a ring on her finger.

A diamond ring.

“I’m engaged!”

Blair blinks at it more than she’s supposed to before looking back and hugging Serena, “Oh my God. I’m so happy for you!” Blair hugged Serena tight.

He’s just watching her from afar, watching how she’ll react to the news. As Blair hugs Serena, Dan’s eyes meet hers. He offered her a small smile and Blair wants to cry. She wants to cry because in another life, she’s probably in Serena’s place right now and maybe, she’s more happier. More alive. Serena pulled away and began telling Blair how it happened and Blair can’t concentrate, even if she’s looking at Serena, trying to listen to her. She can feel Dan’s eyes at her and she wants to look back.

“Dan, come here!” Serena calls.

Dan walked over to them and placed a hand on the back of Serena.

“Well, Humphrey, I didn’t know you had it in you. Hurt Serena and I’ll kick your ass.” Blair says, blinking way too much, trying to fight her tears. 

Dan laughs and God, she missed that sound. She misses hearing that whenever they watch a stupid movie he makes her watch, she misses hearing that when Blair teases and insults him because of his outfit choice and instead of being mad, he would just pull her closer and kiss her. She missed him.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Blair says.

“Thank you, B. You already know, you’re gonna be my maid of honor!”

“Oh, I better be.” Blair says, rolling her eyes making Serena laugh.

They had dinner with Blair sitting alone on the side while Serena and Dan sat next to each other with Dan in front of Blair. Blair was mostly quiet through the dinner, only Serena blabbing about her wedding and only getting a few remarks from Blair while Dan stayed quiet the entire time, only letting out a chuckle and smiles as he ate his meal. Blair couldn’t help looking at Dan for a few times, only to find out that he was already looking at her. 

After dinner, Serena received a call from her boss, excusing herself and going out of the house for better reception. Dorota already left so Blair was in charge of washing the dishes. As Blair placed the plates on the sink, pouring some L’Occitane on the sponge to wash the wine glasses.

“Still using L’Occitane?” Dan said, standing next to her.

Blair raised an eyebrow at him, “It’s the only right way to wash wine glasses, Humphrey. I already told you this years ago, keep up.”

It’s been years since they were forced to hang out together and keep their friendship a secret because it feels unnatural when they both know that they’re both afraid something will happen more. 

Dan laughs and grabs the dish towel, “You wash, I’ll dry.” He says as he grabs the first wine glass Blair placed on the rack. 

She hummed in response. There was a short silence between them, only the sound of the water running can be heard. 

“I’m happy for you.” Blair said, in a small voice.

“Thank you.” He gave Blair a smile.

“So, when are you guys planning?” 

“Serena doesn’t know yet but it doesn’t matter to me when, I just want to make sure she’ll be in my future.”

Blair nodded and focused on the plate she was washing instead.

“You didn’t say anything the whole time Serena was here.” Blair said.

“I was afraid of how you’ll react.” Blair looked at Dan and he was already looking at her. 

Blair forced out a laugh, “Oh come on, Humphrey. It’s been years and.. I’m happy now. I’m getting a second chance of having a kid again.” It reminded Blair of the times Dan was there for him during her first pregnancy, when she was so afraid of who the father of the baby is but Dan always reassured her that he was there for her. Dan never left her side despite the shit she faced that year, he was always there for her with open arms. She’ll forever regret that she took advantage of that. 

“I know. It’s just.. I don’t know. Forget what I said.” Dan waves it off.

There was another silence and you can hear Serena’s laugh from outside. Blair sighs and bit her lip, she wants to ask him a question but she’s afraid. She was about to open her mouth when Dan beat her to it.

“You know, I still wish you picked me,” Dan admits, looking straight to her eyes. Blair opens her mouth to say something but nothing is coming out. “It would’ve been fun if you were the one.” Dan said, smiling and Blair doesn’t know what to say. She just wants the world to swallow her whole. She placed the fork she was cleaning down to the sink and she can feel herself moving closer to Dan and he was doing the same. Blair looked up at him then looked down at his lips.

“Dan..”

“Blair..”

“I-” 

“Hey, sorry about that!” Serena enters the room, Blair snapped out of her trance and continued to wash the dishes, her heart beating so loud she can hear it. “My boss is just making me get an interview for this up and coming director,” She walks towards the two and leaned against the kitchen counter, “So, what did I miss?”

“Oh, I’m just asking Humphrey when’s the date.” Blair answered, voice a little shaky. 

Serena breaks out a smile, “We don’t know yet but you’ll be the first one to know, don’t worry.” she winks at Blair.

For her whole life, Blair grew up wanting to be her best friend. The Golden Girl who gets every boys kissing her feet, worshiping her like she’s some sort of Goddess while Blair stands back, staying under Serena’s shadow. The amount of times she tries to talk to a guy and then the moment the guy sees Serena, she’s forgotten. She even got her first boyfriend, the guy she taught she’s going to spend her whole life with. Then, Chuck came. Only wanting Blair and no one else, not even Serena. It fulfilled Blair that for once in her life, she was the first choice. But Dan, Serena’s first serious boyfriend and the guy she tried to change herself to. Maybe, it scared Blair, scared her that the time will come that he’ll run back to Serena and break her heart, so she decided to break his first. For her whole life, Blair learned to live in Serena’s shadow but there was a hint of jealousy from her and she’ll never admit it but now, she admits it. She’ll never reach Serena’s level on how everything is handed to her with a golden spoon and how it’ll never be her fault. God, she just wants these two to leave so she can cry.

God must’ve heard her pleas because Serena’s phone beeped and said, “Oh shoot, we have to go. I have something to take care of.” She gave her an apologetic look to which Blair waves her off, she knows that look already, “Nonsense. Go, it’s getting late already anyways.” 

“Dinner’s great, Blair. Thank you for tonight, I’ll call you.” Serena kisses her cheek and gives her a quick hug before dialing someone on the phone and leaving the house, already talking to someone. 

Blair turns to Dan, “Thank you everything,”

Dan raises an eyebrow at Blair. “You know, for everything. From my pregnancy to my first marriage.” She continues. He gave her a sincere smile and leaned down, kissing her cheek, “We were really something back then.” 

Blair watches Dan leaves, giving her one last smile before he closes the front door. She can feel his lips lingering on her cheek, she lets out a sigh before heading upstairs to get some rest. Blair fell asleep that night, dreaming about what would’ve happened if he was the one for her. 

And he was.

She was just too late to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work <3


End file.
